1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induction activated cover assembly which is adapted to be installed on a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A container, such as a trash can, has many forms. For example, a container may have an open top, or it may have a cover which is controlled by a pedal.
In addition, a modern container has an induction activated cover assembly, such as disclosed in Applicant's prior proposed application US 2008/0264945, in which the cover thereof opens automatically as the sensor detects a user approaching.
US 2008/0084647 discloses similar cover assembly.
It is to be noted that those cover assemblies have pivots as well as torsion springs being exposed to the surrounding. Because such cover assemblies are often installed on a trash can, which is a rather dirty and wet environment, the pivots and springs thereof are easily smeared. However, electronic devices such as the cover assemblies are not suitable to be washed, the uneven portions, such as the pivots and the springs, unavoidably becomes a hotbed of microbes as well as a blind spot of pollution.
Moreover, conventional cover assembly has a DC motor powered by several rows of batteries. However, such batteries arranged in several rows will narrow the opening of the cover assembly, which leads to inconvenience of the users.